


Watching Over Her

by scorpion22



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion22/pseuds/scorpion22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is assigned to protect Don Falcone's daughter.  But as he finds out she is more fun to watch then he thought.  Told from his POV.  Will have smut in later chapters.  Please read and leave comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constance Falcone

When Don Falcone first gave me the assignment of protecting her I have to admit I was less than thrilled. I was no babysitter and I didn’t want to babysit his seventeen year old daughter, but he didn’t really give me a choice. So even before I met her she was an annoyance, but that didn’t last. Quicker than I ever expected she was nothing short of a delight. When her mother returned to the states with Constance in tow the Don wished to shield her from the dangers his world presented. I understood that and from that first day when he sent me to retrieve her I understood I was to shuffle her between the homes of her parents, to accompany her everywhere she went; basically I was to keep her safe. And I would, I had never failed a job before, and I wasn’t going to start now.   
The first time I went to retrieve her I pulled up to an old mansion just outside of Gotham a few miles from the Don’s own home. It was clear that he kept his ex-wife and daughter in good setting. When I knocked on the door much to my surprised the former Mrs. Falcone answered the door. I disliked her from the start. She was a plump woman all over. Her face looked like a swollen balloon and it was just as red topped with what was clearing artificial blond hair. She might have once been an attractive woman, but now she had gained quite a bit of weight. Also the way she held herself clearly said she held herself above the rest. Looking at her I couldn’t help, but wonder what type of person the daughter would be if she was raised by this woman.   
“Don Falcone sent me to retrieve Constance. I am Victor Zsasz,” I snapped earning a glare from her.  
“Constance!” yelled the woman never looking away from me. The girl appeared quickly enough then and much to my surprise she was far from what I thought she would be. I had expected to meet some spoiled little princess, but as I would learn she was far from that. As it turned out Constance Falcone was like an ordinary teenager, well except her father was the head of a crime family. She was a simple girl with light caramel colored brown hair that matched her equally sun kissed skin. She was dressed plainly in jeans and a T-shirt a smudging of makeup on her eyes and lips. And from the frown she had as she looked at her mother she liked her about as much as I did.   
“This man…Victor Zsasz is here is to take you to your father. Send him my regards, or not,” sneered her mother walking away as quickly as the words could leave her mouth not giving her daughter a second glance.   
“Yes, Sophia,” whispered Constance looking after her a moment before closing the door as she exited the house looking at me then before I motioned for her to follow me to the car. The drive was a long silent one at first, but I could feel her watching me.   
“So you’re…Victor Zsasz the assassin. My father said you’ll be with me…to protect me?” asked Constance tapping her fingers along her jeaned knee. I looked at her then she was sitting as far from me in the passenger seat as she could. Normally it wouldn’t have bothered me that she was frightened of me, but for some reason I didn’t want her to be afraid. Maybe because there was no reason for her to be; it would be much easier for me to protect her if she knew she was safe with me. And slowly eying her still I gave her a smile watching as she slowly inched closer returning it.   
“Yes, I am Victor Zsasz. I am here to protect you so you have no reason to be afraid of me just rest assured if anyone wants to hurt you they’ll have to get through me,” I smiled looking over at her watching as she finally nodded sitting correctly in her seat now. When the car pulled up to the Don’s house she got out hurriedly running inside without giving me a second glance searching for her father. She found him in his study loading money into his suitcase.   
“Daddy,” exclaimed Constance hugging him tightly as I appeared in the doorway. He kissed her forehead as she pulled away and as a sad look came into his eyes I knew what was coming. He would not be staying to actually spend any time with her.   
“My dear I am so happy to see you after so long. I am looking forward to our time together this weekend, but first I have some business that cannot wait. Victor will watch over you until I return,” explained Don Falcone dismissing her fallen face as he kissed her forehead before leaving her standing there. I didn’t push her to move when she remained standing where he had left her. I could hear her crying though I couldn’t see her face and standing just outside the doorway I waited. Finally she brought a hand to her face probably hoping to hide her tears before turning to face me and when I could finally see her face it now held a pinkish red tint. Constance moved past me quickly when she finally left the room and I followed her entering the TV room where she had flopped onto the couch. For a while she just flicked through channels not really paying attention as I watched her from my place by the door. She was silent, an eerie silent that I found I didn’t like at all. It was clear this weekend was not going at all how she had planned. Finally she stopped, deciding on a channel showing Gone with the Wind, and watching it a minute she finally looked at me.   
“You can sit down. I don’t think you would get in trouble for sitting and watching a movie with me while you’re guarding me. Besides we’re probably going to be spending a lot of time together so we should get used to each other,” sighed Constance motioning for me to join her.   
“I suppose,” I whispered moving without a sound to sit next to her.   
“This is one of my favorite movies anyway,” I smiled as I watched her out of the corner of my eye.   
“Really, mine too,” whispered Constance leaning into the side of the couch to get comfortable. We watched the movie in silence then with me only paying half attention as I listened for any sign of an attack. But those sounds never came instead I found myself looking at her as she gave a sudden sniffle indicating her tears to me.   
“Are you crying?” I exclaimed peering at her from the short distance between us seeing the answer for myself when she turned to look at me.   
“No…it’s just the movie…it always makes me cry,” whispered Constance shrinking into the side of the couch. But I didn’t believe her, those were not fake movie tears those tears were all too real. I had seen more tears in my career not to know the real from the fake.   
“Don’t you dare lie to me, do you understand me? That is rule number one with me you tell me the truth, always. That way I can protect you to the best of my ability, now tell me what the hell is wrong with you,” I snapped my voice rising so badly that when she looked at me she once again looked scared to death. This time I was glad she needed to learn what she could and couldn’t do when with me. She still stayed silent before suddenly I grabbed her by her shoulders making her look me straight in the eye.   
“ANSWER ME, LITTLE GIRL!” I screamed directly into her face making her eyes widen as she started crying again.   
“My parents don’t love me. I try and I try, but no matter what I do nothing is ever enough to make them love me,” whispered Constance through her tears my fingers loosening their grip on her arms as she did so.   
“My mother doesn’t love me; she only keeps me around so she can use me against my father. My dad says he loves me, but he doesn’t even have time for me. I’m nothing, but an obligation to him,” whispered Constance staring straight at me before finally I let her go altogether. As soon as I did her hands covered her face as she continued to cry and curling into a ball she moved back to her side of the couch.   
“Things can’t be that bad…what about your friends?” I asked making her look at me again. I don’t know why, but I didn’t like her crying. I didn’t like women crying in general, but something about her crying bothered me more.   
“No…my mother won’t allow it…she says it’ll make me like them, and I’m not like them. I’m alone most of the time,” whispered Constance. Staring down at her I don’t know why, but I wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better. I don’t know why I cared for her, but I did.   
“Not anymore you won’t,” I whispered making her hands fall from her face as she looked at me.   
“What do you mean?” asked Constance and for the first time I noticed her cobalt blue eyes.   
“It’s my job to never leave your side, so whenever you’re not with your mother or father you’ll be with me,” I explained my heart softening in a way it never had before when she finally smiled at me. For the first time in a long time I was feeling emotions I hadn’t felt in a very long time and it was all because of her.   
“Thank you,” smiled Constance after a moment the thought seeming to truly make her happy as she turned her eyes back to the TV.   
“You’re welcome,” I whispered with a nod as I did the same still watching her out of the corner of my eye. And I was glad to find that smile hadn’t left her face. It was in that moment that I started to reconsider this job.   
Although I wouldn’t be adding any new marks to my arm unless anyone actually tried to hurt her, I suddenly thought that this job wouldn’t be so bad. She actually seemed like a really interesting girl who I could see myself coming to like. It was as I was thinking this that she asked me a question that I had to really consider before giving her an answer.   
“Does this make us friends?” asked Constance her eyes never straying from the movie. My eyes stayed locked to the screen as well as I considered an answer; I didn’t know what to say. This was a job, yes, but did that mean we couldn’t be friends. That we couldn’t grow to like each other in any way whatsoever. I didn’t know; I had never been in such a situation before.   
So I didn’t answer her. I wouldn’t answer her until I knew the answer for sure myself.   
“You could use a friend,” I suddenly thought in that moment trying to convince myself to just say yes. It was a true thought because I didn’t have any friends, but then again until now I had never wanted any. I didn’t need any, but considering her question I couldn’t help thinking that being friends with her didn’t sound so bad. But could I be friends with Don Falcone’s daughter? Would that hinder my job, or would that only make it easier for me to protect her? I didn’t know and I wouldn’t answer her until I did.


	2. A Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Constance get off to an awkward start together, but somehow manage to work it all out.

As it turned out guarding Don Falcone daughter was not terrible at all. It turned out to be quite entertaining. For Constance was not spoiled at all, she was not just smart, she was a level headed girl, and she didn’t make decisions without considering them first. But saying all that I saw every day how lonely she was. It was like she had said, her mother really didn’t allow her to have any friends, and when she wasn’t with her parents she spent her days alone. Seeing this day after day made the question of a friendship between us linger on my mind. The question of a friendship between us hadn’t left my mind and the more time I spent with her the more I wanted that friendship. Her father didn’t end up coming home that first night, so Constance ate alone with me watching over her. And now week’s later things continued on that way. As I expected he would, the Don didn’t spend any time with his daughter, and as I watched her day by day I saw how that hurt her. For I knew despite wanting to tell her something else that it was true, her parents didn’t love her; to them she was just a pawn like she had said. But that was not what drew me to her, I liked her for hiding her pain the way she did.   
“I won’t cry anymore. I know you must think me a cry baby, so I promise you won’t have to see that again,” Constance had said late that night before going to bed after waiting up for her father and she never did. She bottled it all up and just went on with her life. I knew how hard it was to hide the pain you held inside. I had done the same thing when I was a teenage realizing that my parents didn’t love me either. I had hid the pain of that in my soul and when I finally killed them that pain went away just a little bit. I knew hers would too. Now though she was learning to live with her pain as I had done and she found a way to do so faster than I thought she would. Soon she had a routine, a life of her own almost that helped fill the hole I knew that pain had left in her. And I was there to watch her go through it all, for I never left her side. I would be with her from the moment she woke up until she slept again. I was with her at her mother’s home, I was with her at her father’s, and observing her silently I only had one thought. I didn’t understand how she had turned out as she had, her mother was a terror upon her life, she was mean, snobby, and didn’t give a damn about anyone except herself. How did such a cruel woman raise a girl like Constance? But I got the answer for myself very quickly for as I would learn Sophia Falcone did not raise her daughter. Constance had basically raised herself and again I was reminded of my childhood for I had done the same.   
The more I watched her the more I wanted to be her friend. She reminded me of myself, she was alone in the world like I had been, and that alone made me want to begin a friendship with her. I expected her to hate my constant surveillance over her, but she didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact she seemed to enjoy it, for as long as I was with her not only was she completely safe, but she wasn’t completely alone. I think this appealed to her. For my eyes never left her, she was constantly in my line of sight, and if I wasn’t there one of the girls were. I had meant what I said no one would hurt her while I was there to prevent it. But still the job of guarding her had its downfalls. For the Don had not given me any hits as of late. I had no new tally marks and in many ways I missed the thrill of the kill. Part of me sometimes wanted someone to attack her so I could kill, but that part was very small for I didn’t want anything to happen to her. That wasn’t completely terrible because as the question of friendship lingered on my mind I found I enjoyed watching her. I spent every day with her and I really didn’t mind despite the loss of tally marks. The day would begin the same every day almost, for the same things would happen just not in the same order. It always began with a jog through the woods. She insisted on doing this saying it took her mind off of things. So, every day she would wake up getting ready for her run wearing only jogging pants, a tank top, and sneakers. Then she would pop her earbuds in and run to the sound of the music blasting through them sometimes singing along as she did so.   
I soon learned that it was part of her daily routine that she wouldn’t compromise. I watched her do it every day; it was during this time that I watched her extra close. This routine of hers would be the perfect opportunity to grab her or hurt her. I watched her now, as she ran by the woods just outside her father’s home. I sat in my car on alert ready to protect her at any moment.  
Nothing happened, but still my eyes never left her. I drove at her side as she walked back to the house her forehead beaded in sweat. I had my window down and I could feel her watching me as I watched her. She had been doing so since that day on the couch. I wanted to know what was going through her mind, I wanted to know why she was watching me with such a questioning look, but I remained silent. I thought I’d wait until she was unaware to jump her about it, but she never gave me the chance.   
“You could really grow to like her,” I thought as we arrived at the house again. I walked inside with her in silence waiting to catch her watching me again.   
“Your breakfast is nearly ready, Miss Constance,” called the maid from the kitchen the second the door closed with a slam. Seconds after that a huge crash was heard and I wondered what she had broken this time. No answer was given though as the maid came stumbling out of the kitchen looking hesitant when she laid eyes on me. Like the rest of the staff at the house she was afraid of me because she knew if she displeased the Don it would be me who killed her. Her fear gave me a thrill.   
The maid appeared covered in flour, I knew she had attempted to cook again, and part of me did feel bad for Constance.   
“I hope the food doesn’t kill the girl,” I thought remembering the time this same maid had given Don Falcone food poisoning with her cooking.   
“Good thank you, I’ll eat outside in the garden today,” smiled Constance though I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.   
“No, you should eat in the dining room. You’ll be an easy target outside,” I exclaimed making her jump as she turned to face me. The maid disappeared from sight in that moment as we eyed each other as if preparing for a showdown. Nothing was said as we stared each other down, but then she surprised me when she gave me a small smile.   
“Please Mr. Zsasz, I need to be outside. I hate this house, it’s too quiet, and besides we both know whatever she made won’t be edible. If I’m inside I’ll have to eat it, but if I’m outside I can throw it in the bushes when she’s not looking,” said Constance that smile still on her face as she looked up at me waiting for my approval.   
The assassin in me told me to say no. Her safety was at stake, but I didn’t. In that moment I only stared right at her my brown eyes staring into hers and finally giving her a nod I gave my consent. I knew she was right plus I reasoned I would be right there with her and nothing could happen. And if it did I would be there to protect her with my very life.   
“Thank you,” said Constance turning quickly afterward in the direction of the garden. It was the usual Gotham day minus the rain when we entered the garden the scent of roses invading my senses. Roses had never been a fragrance I liked, but the Don preferred them. Hurrying in front of her I pulled out her chair for her our eyes meeting as she sat down.   
“You can sit down too, you know. I don’t like eating alone,” said Constance looking up at me then a silence filling the air as she waited to see what I would do. I peered down at her as I considered the answer. Normally I would have turned the offer down without a single thought, but because it was her I actually considered it. I considered it a long time before giving her a nod that she returned with a smile I sat across from her watching her and everything around us constantly. The smile didn’t leave her face for such a long time. As I watched her I found myself thinking how beautiful she looked when she smiled and for reasons unknown to me I wanted to see her do it more. Constance didn’t smile as much as she should, I knew I shouldn’t care, but I did.   
“Why do I care?” I thought watching her admiring the way little sun that there was shined down on her making her glow like an angel.   
The answer to that question wouldn’t come. At first I thought it was because she was Falcone’s daughter, but that was quickly ruled out. Just because she was his daughter didn’t mean I should care for her as I did especially since we had known each other for barely a month. Then I had thought it was because she was so much like me at her age, but that too didn’t matter. For I found myself wanting to kill for her, wanting to die for her, and I didn’t know her at all. I didn’t understand it; I still don’t completely understand why I came to care for her so quickly. And then the question of a friendship with her entered my mind again. I could see a friendship blossoming between us and I could imagine us being not just friends, but close friends. I needed someone like her. She was the type of friend I could see myself spending every day with whether I had to protect her or not.   
“Thank you,” said Constance suddenly breaking me from my train of thought.   
“You already thanked me,” I answered my tone harsher then I meant it to be. But then I realized she wasn’t thanking me again. She was thanking me for something else entirely and looking at her I had no idea what it was. But she didn’t say anything more. Constance let the maid have all her attention when she appeared out of nowhere to set a place setting.   
“Mr. Zsasz will be joining me, please get another setting,” smiled Constance the maid smiling back immediately as she hurried back inside.   
“Why are you thanking me?” I whispered finally watching her as she fidgeted in her seat her eyes admiring the roses instead of looking at me.   
“Look at me and answer my question,” I snapped making her do so. There was a mixture of fear and contention in her eyes telling me how much she didn’t want to fear me. I found myself wanting the same thing. Normally I enjoyed the fear I saw in someone’s eyes, I always felt a thrill just like with the maid, but I found myself hating the fear I saw in her eyes. I didn’t want her to fear me. I wanted her to trust in me and though I didn’t understand it I wanted her to care for me as I did her. But it wasn’t just that. We would be spending every second together for who knows how long and if she feared me that would make it all the harder. If she trusted in me the silence wouldn’t be so overbearing. If we were friends it might make the time we were together so much easier.   
“I was thanking you for protecting me. I know it’s your job, but I’m still very grateful. Plus I find myself liking you…having you around that is, I feel safer now. And it’s nice having someone there instead of being alone,” said Constance meeting my gaze as she spoke. When she did this I looked into her eyes and the fear had disappeared. It was now replaced by a look of gratitude. I found myself wanting to smile at her in that moment. She held my gaze for a moment then, I could see she wanted to say something more, but she held back.   
“Here’s your breakfast, Miss,” said the maid then as she exited the house quickly setting my place setting before setting a plate in front of both of us. When she was gone we didn’t touch our plates, we held each other’s gaze.   
“ I know you don’t want to be friends…not with a silly little girl like me, but I just wanted you to know despite that that I’m glad you were assigned to protect me. Never in my life have I felt so safe…and I was hoping that if you knew that it might make things easier between us. Less awkward that is,” whispered Constance not looking away from me until she was done speaking. Her words surprised me because what she said wasn’t true. It wasn’t true at all, I did want to be her friend, I didn’t think her a silly little girl, and in that moment I wanted to tell her that. But I wasn’t sure if I should. If I did I would be opening myself up to her something I had never done before and in that moment I won’t deny the prospect scared me. Just that had me feeling strange because normally nothing scared me.   
It was in that moment that I realized just how much I wanted what she spoke of. I had no friends, she had no friends, we were both in need, so we should be friends. I had finally found an answer to my question, at least one of them, for I suddenly knew what I wanted.   
“I don’t think you’re a silly little girl, a little girl maybe, but never silly. You are actually quite mature for your age and you are wrong when you say I have no interest in being your friend. I would like that very much, I just wasn’t so sure it was a good idea, but now I see that it might be an excellent one. After all as you said we will be spending a lot of time in each other’s company,” I whispered making her look at me still pushing the uneatable food around her plate before letting the fork drop.   
“Really?” exclaimed Constance a tiny smile finding the beauty that was her face. She never took her eyes off me in that moment as she waited for a sign that I wasn’t playing some cruel joke on her. But I didn’t answer her right away; instead I just stared at her part of me memorizing her. I couldn’t help thinking that she was beautiful, not the fake beautiful that her mother had paid quite a bit of money for, but the type of beautiful you didn’t see every day. But I soon let those thoughts go because I knew I shouldn’t be having them. Friends didn’t think that way about their friends, but that was only part of it. She was still Don Falcone’s daughter and I couldn’t have those types of thoughts about her because of that alone. And then focusing on her again I smiled as I nodded giving her a yes.   
“Never assume anything with me, little girl. I am hard to read. As I said I only stayed quiet because I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea,” I said choosing that moment to eat some of the food on my plate. I spit it out almost immediately after it hit my tongue. It was absolutely inedible and looking down at the hunk of brown goop I had attempted to eat I frowned. There was no way I was eating that again and with that thought in my head I quickly through the rest of the stuff into the bushes. Constance watched me the entire time and when I did this she started to laugh the mere sound of it like wind chimes moving through the breeze to my ears. When the sound found me I quickly looked at her, but when I did I suddenly wished I hadn’t. For when our eyes met her laughter stopped and she stared at me once more a look of fear in her eyes again. I didn’t want her to stop though; I wanted her to laugh her heart out. It made me frown because I liked the sound of her laugh, it was beautiful, like music, and I wanted to hear more of it.   
“If we’re going to be friends you’re going to have to stop that. Don’t be afraid to laugh at me, I believe friends do that,” I whispered making her smile return.   
“Ok…that is if we really are friends now?” whispered Constance looking at me then away again. I could see she was still afraid I was playing some joke on her and I knew I had to reassure her. At first I wasn’t sure how to do that, so I did it the only way I knew how. Slowly I rose to my feet never taking my eyes off her as I rounded the table coming to stand in front of her. When I did this she looked surprised, but also curious. That look only grew when I extended my hand to her hoping she would stand too and taking it so we could seal our friendship. But for a moment she only watched me until crooking my finger at her I motioned for her to stand up meaning it as more of a demand then a request. Constance obeyed the silent order immediately coming to stand in front of me, but still she did not take my hand. She just stood there looking at me with those eyes and in that moment I knew she was trying to read me. And I couldn’t decide if I wanted her to or not.   
“To a new friendship, Miss. Falcone. I hope it will be a prosperous one,” I said watching her closely. She had yet to take my hand, but I didn’t mind. I let her take her time, but then she smiled at me. I was slowly falling in love with that smile, it was quite endearing. Her eyes left mine then looking at the hand I still held out to her. It was in that moment she took it giving it a firm shake that surprised even me. I noted then the softness of her skin, the way her hand seemed to fit so perfectly into mine, but I also noted the hidden strength there. It was a strength I always knew she had deep down inside.   
We stood there for the longest time our hands still connecting us. It was her who finally broke that connection her eyes wondering to the plate in front of her chair at the table. My eyes followed her and not saying a word I picked up the plate doing with her food what I had done with my own. I knew she didn’t want to eat that any more than I did. Once that was done I looked at her seeing a question in her eyes.   
“Why don’t we go out somewhere?” I said looking at her seeing a look of relief on her face.   
“Yes, I’d like that very much, Mr. Zsasz,” smiled Constance following me into the house until we reached the front door.   
“You don’t have to call me that, you know. Since we’re friends now you can call me Victor,” I whispered opening the door yet not letting her go past me. This seemed to take her off guard and looking at me wide eyed she didn’t say a word in response. I couldn’t help, but find it all very enticing. I found her enticing and I didn’t understand how or why I felt this way.   
“Are you sure?” whispered Constance finally as if afraid I would suddenly change my mind.   
“Yes, call me Victor,” I smiled letting her past me. We walked side by side then her eyes downcast until she finally looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled right back as we reached the car my body blocking hers once more. She looked at me still as I opened the car door for her. But she didn’t get in right away instead she only continued to look at me before smiling at me once more. Constance got into the car her eyes never leaving me until I was beside her in the driver’s seat and it was as we were driving down the road that she once again drew me from my thoughts.  
“Well…since I’ll be calling you Victor, I would appreciate it if you didn’t call me Miss. Falcone anymore. Call me Constance,” whispered Constance meeting my gaze when I looked in her direction. But they only lingered a second before mine returned to the road. I didn’t care if part of me still said it was a bad idea I was happy we were friends now. And once again I made a vow to protect her with everything that I was. I don’t know how, but a part of me knew this would be the start of something, for I had never had a friend before, she was a pretty good start in my opinion, and what we would have would be truly beautiful. As beautiful as she was.


	3. How do we do this exactly?

“This friendship is getting off to a great start,” I thought as I drive us into the city looking at her out of the corner of my eye in silence. It felt like our first car ride all over again. Constance just sat there her eyes trained out the window.   
“This is getting off to a wonderful start don’t you think?” I whispered looking at her a second waiting for her to look back receiving a smile before letting my eyes return to the road.   
“I don’t know,” said Constance though I saw right through her.   
“You know, if we’re going to be friends you’re going to have to stop being so silent around me,” I whispered looking at her. This time she looked right back at me and if I didn’t have to have my eyes on the road I would have stared into her eyes forever.   
“It’s not you…I’m nervous. Until now it’s been to my mom or dad’s and back. I’m a little nervous about going into the city for the first time,” whispered Constance not expecting it when I took her hand. It was a surprise even to me. Until now I had been so unsure about everything between us that I kept strictly in that professional barrier. Now though I threw all that away as I took her hand peering into her eyes remembering that everything had changed; we were friends now.   
“Don’t be scared or nervous. No one’s going to lay a hand on you, if they even try I’ll kill them,” I said firmly making her look at me. Time seemed to stop in that moment as I forgot where we were and what I was doing. I simply looked at her, into her eyes, and suddenly she started to have this effect on me. My heart started pounding in a way it never had before and I didn’t know how to respond to it. Never in my life had I felt anything to compare it to and it was all because of her. In that moment I just couldn’t pay attention to anything else, but then I remembered. The entire time I had been paying attention to her I had still had the car in motion. We’re lucky we didn’t wreck because I was paying attention to her not the road we could have hit a tree or another car. But we came pretty close.   
It was a car horn that brought us back to reality. Looking up I saw that we were no longer on the right side of the road and there was a car heading straight for us. Or rather I was heading straight for it. Looking on, I quickly swerved to the right side of the road just in time; if I hadn’t I would have gotten us into a serious accident. When we were out of danger we just sat there with the car still moving and that dead silence had returned. I could hear someone’s heart beating, I knew it wasn’t my own I wasn’t that shook up, but I didn’t dare look at her again. I wasn’t going to risk getting sidetracked again if I did I might get us killed this time. But when she broke the ungodly silence I was growing I hate I just couldn’t resist. Suddenly she burst into a fit of laughter, an uncontrollable hysterical fit of laughter. It made me look at her, at first with confusion in my eyes, but that soon changed when I found myself laughing too. And I had no idea why.  
“What is so funny? We could have been killed back there,” I laughed while still managing to drive. She didn’t answer right away only continuing to laugh and I found I liked even loved that sound. Her laugh was beautiful, like gun shots in the distance almost, and looking at her out of the corner of my eye I silently wondered if there was anything about her that wasn’t beautiful. The longer I looked at her the more I was convinced that every inch of her was.   
“She may be young, but she is so beautiful. No older woman compares,” I thought a smile finding my face, but I hid it around my own laughter.   
Constance was mature beyond her years, being her father’s daughter somehow required it, and dealing with her mother even more so. She had a genuine type of beauty about her that I had never found in anybody else. The way her skin was perfectly tanned even in the cold Gotham weather, but not so tanned to be fake or tacky. The way it looked so soft, like silk or the smoothest cream; it made him want to stroke her cheek just for the hell of it. But then there were her eyes. Her green eyes that seemed to search your soul for hidden secrets, but it wasn’t just her appearance. She was a damn genius, smart enough to run the crime family someday though I couldn’t picture her doing that. She was meant for more and with a quick glance her way I knew I wanted to see what that more was.   
“ Welcome to Gotham city,” I announced when we entered the city then hearing as her laughter ended as she let all her attention fall on the car window. She practically had her head out the window as we entered the city and it made me smile even as I missed her laughter. She acted as if Italy and all the places she had been didn’t compare to Gotham city, like she had never seen anything like it before, and I thought maybe she hadn’t. Gotham was different from anywhere else in the world, but I hadn’t realized that until now. I couldn’t help, but think that I wouldn’t have noticed it without her.   
“This is Gotham? Wow…it’s not what I expected…it’s different, but beautiful. I like it,” smiled Constance looking over her shoulder at me. I had to keep my eyes alternated between her and the road the city traffic making it much more difficult to watch her. I couldn’t help agreeing with everything she said. I suddenly knew this would not be our last trip here, she wouldn’t let it be, but looking at her I decided to start her off slow. Gotham needed to be absorbed a little at a time.   
The car remained silent once more until it stopped outside a restaurant. I meant what I said about starting her off slow, so I took her to the simplest place in Gotham. It was a simple little diner that I frequented and I knew when she looked at me that it wasn’t what she expected. But that only made me smile as I rounded the car opening her door for her feeling my heart plummet once more when she smiled back. We were beginning our friendship, right now, we would begin to know each other right now, and there was no turning back from that now.   
“Follow me, Miss. Falcone…Constance,” I whispered leading her to my usual table correcting myself when she frowned at me yet feeling nervous as I used her first name for the first time. Once again we were silent and I knew this had to stop. We had to get to know each other, be comfortable around each other, but so far we weren’t doing so well. But getting rid of my nerves I tried to think of things to say to get us off to a good start.   
“I recommend the hamburgers, they’re usually pretty good,” I said making her smile at me over the top of her menu.   
“You must come here a lot to know that,” smiled Constance making me want to smile back hell she made it hard to maintain a neutral face at all. I wanted to let her see me, the person behind the assassin, but I wasn’t ready yet. In that moment I only enjoyed her company finding what I wanted before looking at her. We set our menus aside at the same time and when our eyes met I felt my heart doing that funny thing again.   
“It’s either come here or risk the maid’s cooking killing me,” I said in answer to her question. She laughed again in response and I loved it immediately. I loved her laugh and I loved that I was the one to make her laugh. In that moment I felt like a kid again who had a crush on a girl he had no chance with.   
“Yes, I don’t know why my father tolerates her,” said Constance. In that moment I wanted to tell her exactly why that was, I felt like she had a right to know, but I decided against it. I had it on good authority that Don Falcone was fucking that same maid. However, I wasn’t going to tell her that, and I didn’t really think she wanted to know. It would be her father’s fault when that same maid killed him and I knew her cooking would someday. Now though I had decided it wouldn’t kill me or his beautiful daughter.   
“So…where do we go from here? If we’re friends now should we get to know each other, you know, you tell me about you, and I do the same?” whispered Constance making me feel better knowing she had no idea how to do this anymore than I did.   
“I don’t know honestly. There isn’t much I could tell you," I whispered trying to laugh it off. But she wouldn’t let me. Her hand instantly moved across the table to where mine was and placing hers over mine she smiled at me. We stared at each other in that moment, I could feel my heart genuinely pounding in that moment, but the moment ended before I could stop it. Suddenly she pulled her hand away looking at me as if she had made some huge mistake and I quickly realized she thought she had. I didn’t usually react well to people touching me and she knew that from the way people were scared to do so. But still despite that she still tried to keep the conversation going.   
“I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure beneath the guns and silence you’re full of excitement. We could spend this time getting to know each other…we could begin with the basics, and go from there,” whispered Constance fiddling with her fingers at first before lacing them together. The way she smiled at me then made my heart worse than it already was and it was hard to maintain my hard façade as I sat there with her. Her every movement was so graceful while being so carefree at the same time. I couldn’t help thinking that as I watched her bring her hand to rest on her intertwined fingers a bigger smile growing on her lips that she directed right at me. In that moment she wasn’t just graceful or beautiful or even cute; she was riveting and enticing and so many other things I couldn’t quite place in that moment. But thinking all of this I remained neutral to her eyes. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to just let her in just like that; I had never let anyone else in before.   
“How exactly do we get to know each other?” I smiled watching her intently.   
“Well we talk to each other…get to know things about each other, you know, what’s your favorite song, movie, color; stuff like that,” said Constance her eyes lighting up in her enthusiasm.   
“And I have to tell you these things?” I whispered smiling even as I tried to think about the answer to some of those questions.   
“Only if you want to…you can tell me anything you feel comfortable telling me. If you want we’ll just ask each other questions and go from there,” whispered Constance trying to reassure him. And the second she smiled at me I felt better. It was like she knew without really knowing what to do to make me calm. Or my version of calm.   
“So you’ll tell me things too?” I smiled liking the idea of knowing more about her.   
“ Absolutely…friends usually share everything, so you don’t have to be afraid to ask me anything,” exclaimed Constance making me smile at her enthusiasm, but I quickly hid that smile when the waitress approached not wanting her to suddenly think she could treat me like just anybody.   
“Hello, folks, what can I get you?” whispered the woman making sure to avoid eye contact with me.   
“I’ll have a diablo hamburger with onion rings and mustard on the side,” I said making it clear that any mistake in my order would not be tolerated.   
“Yes, sir, I’ll make sure everything is as it should be,” said the waitress her voice shaking. I knew from the look on her face that she remembered what happened last time she got my order wrong. They had found a new chef rather quickly and with the thought of that I smiled at her seeing from the look on Constance face that she knew I was enjoying this. The waitress nodded her whole body shaking as she turned to Constance taking her order next.   
“I’ll have the bacon jalapeno cheeseburger with extra jalapenos and fries. Thank you,” whispered Constance giving me a smile as she watched the waitress take their menus with shaking hands nearly dropping them on the floor. The waitress quickly walked away clearly wanting to get as far from me as possible.   
“Well…clearly I just learned you like scaring people,” laughed Constance making me look at her almost instantly. I wanted to answer her, but decided not to only giving her a grin. She returned it immediately.   
“So Constance Falcone, shall we start asking each other the basics?” I whispered part of me feeling nervous at the prospect of opening up to another person.  
“You can start, if that would make you more comfortable?” whispered Constance as if able to feel my nerves. I only nodded in response as I wracked my mind for something to say.   
“Well...since we are sharing a meal…what’s your favorite food?” I said asking the first thing to enter my mind. I did truly want to know everything there was to know about her. She was a mystery to me and while I usually liked mysteries with her that proved not to be true. I wanted to know her backwards and forwards; I didn’t want there to be a single mystery between us.   
I loved when she smiled at such a simple question. I loved when I could make her smile or laugh especially when it was directed my way. I especially loved the way she leaned closer to me as if preparing to tell me her deepest darkest secret and I found myself leaning closer too.   
“Good question,” whispered Constance as she thought up an answer.   
“For you, I’m sure it’s a hard one. I’ve seen how much you eat, it’s obvious you love food, and it’s not surprising considering you lived in Italy the land of food,” I whispered joking around with her making her smile as I felt our new friendship growing. But the second she knew her answer I knew for she smiled in the tenderest way. It made my heart clench in my chest. And then I was suddenly excited for the lunch we would share. I couldn’t wait to get to know this girl more.


	4. One of a kind

“Her smile is nice,” I thought focusing on that smile as I watched the part of her lips waiting for her to speak.   
“She is not what I was expecting,” I thought finding myself transfixed with everything about her even the way she seemed to bite her lip as she thought up her answer.   
“I like Lasagna,” said Constance that same smile on her face. Her words startled me, I had been so intent on watching her that I forgot what I had asked her. This never happened to me. I never lost track of what I was doing, but with her I had. I didn’t want to think about anything else, but her. I wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Part of me liked it, another didn’t, and looking at her I knew I liked it more than I hated it. I liked her.   
It was then that our food came, the waitress sat both plates down quickly scurrying away, and when I smiled I noticed that she smiled too.   
“It’s kind of cute the way you like to scare the waitress,” whispered Constance.   
“Cute, really?” I said looking at her deciding whether to scare her or have a little fun with her.   
“I’m never cute, little girl,” I whispered watching as she only smiled.   
“Quit that…I’m not afraid of you anymore,” whispered Constance gently smiling at me as she cut her burger in half.   
“I think you are cute, and if I’m not mistaken it’s my turn to ask you a question,” said Constance beginning to eat her fries.   
“We’ll see about that, little girl,” I said giving her a nod to proceed as I started to eat my lunch.   
“How long have you lived in Gotham?” whispered Constance eating her own lunch as she looked across at me. As she did it wasn’t lost on me that she still had me transfixed. It was like she was all I could focus on, but at the time that didn’t bother me. After all it was my job to watch her. I chuckled at the question, it was so simple yet, so important. Where a person lived said a lot about them.   
“I’ve always lived here in Gotham. I was born here and I never left. Gotham helped make me who I am,” I said not looking at her anymore. Suddenly I found myself staring down at my plate a thousand memories there in my head. They were all things I didn’t want to remember. They were all things I didn’t want her to know. Memories flooded through my mind, bad memories that I didn’t want to think of. I don’t know if I would have thought of anything else if she hadn’t pulled me away from those thoughts. But they didn’t because of her. Constance drove all that away with one touch.   
“Victor…are you alright? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. We’ll just forget about it,” whispered Constance placing her hand over mine and for once when someone touched me I didn’t pull away or even have the inkling to want to. I looked into her eyes and I saw her.   
It was then that I realized something that I should have realized long ago. This girl, Constance was not just Don Falcone’s daughter, she was so much more in so many ways some of which I didn’t understand yet, but I wanted to. She was a good person, she didn’t look like she had a bad bone in her body, and I liked that. Constance was different in so many ways, she was intelligent, beautiful, and I couldn’t remember meeting anyone like her. She truly was one of a kind and I think that’s what made me start to fall for her.   
“Victor…are you ok…do you want to leave?” said Constance gently her hand not leaving its place over mine. It was then that I realized that I didn’t want her to. I liked being skin to skin with her. I couldn’t remember feeling what I was feeling with anyone else.   
“I’ll be fine. It’s my turn,” I whispered finally moving my hand from beneath hers. Our eyes lingered though and it took me awhile to look away. She was truly enchanting. She frowned when I did, I tried to ignore the pang I felt at the knowledge that I had made her frown.   
It bothered me and I didn’t know why.   
“Let’s not talk for a while,” I whispered letting the silence consuming both of us. I knew she was waiting for me to be okay to ask her a question, but I wasn’t ready. After what just happened I needed to clear my mind and sneaking a peak at her I knew she knew that.   
“I’m ready to talk now,” I announced looking at her once more finding that she was looking back.   
“What do you want to do for the rest of your life?” I whispered peering into her eyes. Part of me wanted to see into her soul, to see that goodness that I knew was there, and maybe a hint of bad. If there was such a hint, but looking into her eyes I didn’t see it. I only saw the good. Part of me couldn’t help wondering if it was as black as my own or as pure as the rarest diamond. But now I knew. She was that rarity.   
“She is the diamond,” I thought as I looked into her eyes her sweet smile playing at the corners of her lips until suddenly she broke eyes contact with me making me frown.   
“What?” I said.   
“It’s stupid, but I don’t want to be like my father. I don’t want people to be afraid of me the way they are him. I want to do some good. I want to be a doctor or a nurse…like my brother. He does good, why can’t I?” whispered Constance. I learned so much about her in that moment. She truly was beautiful, but not just on the outside. On the inside too. Constance Falcone was one of a kind and I was glad in that moment that I got to know her. Constance was like no one else in my life and suddenly I don’t know why, but I wanted to keep her there. Even if she wasn’t the kind of person I deserved I wanted her all the same. Though not in the way I would later. Now she was my friend and at that moment that was enough.   
I knew in that moment I had to have her. I couldn’t stay away from her not just because she was my charge, but there was something else there. Something I didn’t understand yet. Constance even then was important to me. I didn’t just want her, no, I needed her.   
“That doesn’t seem, so bad,” I whispered finally making her look at me. She gave me a smile then and I loved it. It’s what made me smile back. I would never get sick of her smile it was heaven. It was beauty. It was her. She was growing on me more and more with every second.   
“The next questions yours, little girl,” I whispered making her smile more as I waited for her to continue. Our food was long forgotten by now as she thought once more biting her lip again. Even that was growing on me, the way she bit her lip, so sexy, so sweet, and all at the same time.   
But then suddenly she was looking at me, so intently. Her smile grew in an almost cheesy way and suddenly it was like her first question all over again. I couldn’t wait for her next question.   
“Well since you asked me…what’s your favorite food?” said Constance making us both laugh which I think was her goal and as I looked into her eyes seeing them sparkle I felt something that I can’t describe deep within my chest. I loved that sparkle just like I loved her laugh and her smile.   
“She is like no other I will ever find,” I thought grinning across the table at her.   
“I like anything really…though hamburgers and a good steak will always make me very happy,” I whispered placing my hand over hers without realizing it. We were both, so content in that moment, neither paying attention to anything else, but each other. My phone ruined that though, for the second it rang it all came to an end. I answered it right away watching as her face fell as I heard Don Falcone’s voice on the other end.


	5. An Understanding

The drive back to her mothers was silent. Don Falcone had been quite clear, he needed his daughter back at her mother’s immediately, and that was the reason for the silence. Neither of us knew what the Don wanted, we only knew that it could be anything, so as I drove I could feel the nerves rolling off her. It only increased when the house came into view. Don Falcone was standing outside looking like his usual cryptic self. Surprisingly Constance’s mother was by his side, though they were as far apart as they needed to be, and as the car came to a stop I moved to get out to open the door when the Don held up his hand stopping me. It was in that moment that Sophia Falcone turned marching with that bitchy walk of hers right back into the house. That more than anything said that something important was going on; either that or the Don had pissed her off really bad. I didn’t try to find out then, I knew I’d find out soon enough though looking at Constance I was a bit worried for her.   
“Thank you, Victor, I can take it from here,” said Don Falcone dismissing me and nodding I let her go with her father. As I drove away I spotted his guards already surrounding the property, so I wasn’t worried for her safety. I knew they were capable enough. And if anything did happen I would kill them all for it later. Though I immediately corrected that thought; nothing would happen. I was only partially curious about what the Don was doing with his daughter, but that didn’t occupy my mind for long.   
If Constance didn’t tell me, Don Falcone would. I was right, for the next day I was at the Don’s house before dawn. He had called, waking me up, and said he needed to speak with me. He had said it was important, so now I was here waiting with my assassin’s patience to be seen. And then the door to his office opened. The Don called me inside into his surprisingly light office and as soon as I sat down he got right to the point.   
“Victor, I’m having a party here at the house in a few days, and as always I need you to run security. But I have a more important job for you also. I need you to shoulder my daughter, I want you watching her at all times, so if something should happen you can get her out. Do you understand?” explained Don Falcone.   
“I am her bodyguard already, sir. I won’t let her out of my sight and if anyone tries to hurt her I will snap their neck myself,” I said giving him my signature smile telling him just how serious I truly was. I hid the anger that rose at the thought of someone hurting her. I didn’t like any thoughts like that. Constance was an angel and the thought of anyone hurting her seemed wrong in so many ways to me. The thought just made my blood boil, it made me hot with rage, and only killing had ever made me feel that way before. It made me think again that Constance seemed to have a certain way about her, I’d never felt a connection with anyone like I felt with her; even when she wasn’t in the room. That along with everything else made me more confused because I’d never felt anything like this before.   
“That is a load off my mind. I knew placing her in your capable hands was the best idea…I knew you would be able to protect her. I can’t have anyone hurting my little girl, Victor, and this party would be the perfect opportunity. My friends will be there, of course, but as of late I can’t seem to distinguish them from my enemies. The death of the Wayne’s has turned Gotham to chaos,” said Don Falcone resent events seeming to weigh heavily on him. A silence fell between us then, the Don seemed deep in thought until finally with a snap of his head Don Falcone looked at me.   
“I don’t want me or my daughter to be next…if I fall I fear so would Gotham, and if it is my daughter…I would have to tear the city apart myself,” whispered Don Falcone smiling gently showing me what I already knew; that he loved his daughter even if he didn’t always show her that I smiled back at him then letting him walk me out of the house.   
“Take her for a dress today, Victor, I want my princess to look like a princess. Get her whatever she wants and charge it to me. Nothing is too much, I want everybody to look at her, and wish they had such a fine girl for a daughter,” whispered Don Falcone.  
“Of course, sir. I’ll take good care of her,” I whispered meeting his gaze as he handed me a charge card before letting me leave the house to get his daughter. The drive to get Constance, my mind was occupied with so many thoughts all of her and of her father. It was sad, her father did love her, but he didn’t take the time to show her. But even as that thought passed through my mind I couldn’t help thinking that the Don didn’t know a thing about his daughter. He loved her yes, but he never took the time to know her. Not the way I was getting to know her. He only wanted her to be his perfect little girl; he didn’t see the angel that she truly was. He thought of her as just a fine girl, but the more I knew her, the more I thought of her as an angel. She was more then what he wanted or expected her to be.   
“She is something truly god given,” I thought remembering what I had been expecting that first day when I went to pick her up in that very moment pulling up outside where she lived.   
Before I could fully walk up to the door it was already being opened and Constance was walking out. Right away, I knew she wasn’t happy just by the speed with which she was walking to the car. And then as if she didn’t appear angry enough the source of that anger, her mother, appeared. She looked her usual bitchy self as she appeared. I frowned at the sight of her, Constance was already mad it seemed, and I was hoping to get her away from the house to calm down before her mother came out. But I for once wasn’t quick enough.   
“Constance, you had better do as I say or you’ll regret it. Your father started all of this by having the gall to say I couldn’t attend that party with you,” screamed Sophia her anger clear. As she finished speaking her eyes fell on me, I looked right back at her, and glared when she glared at me. I wasn’t afraid of her, but glaring back I wanted her to be afraid of me. But it didn’t appear she was as she looked right back. With that glare still on her face, she turned walking back into the house.   
When I got into the car, I immediately looked over at Constance, but she didn’t look back. Her anger was clear, she wouldn’t look at me, and instead just glared straight ahead. Following her gaze, I found that that happened to be the very spot where her mother had stood moments before. And remembering her mother’s words I knew partly what they were fighting about. The Don hadn’t invited his ex-wife to the party and now Constance was stuck in the middle of it. It brought me back to my own childhood when my parents would do the same thing to me, but I didn’t dwell on those memories. I put them right back where they belonged, in the back of my mind where someday they would be forgotten. I allowed myself to only focus on her as I drove watching her out of the corner of my eye. Constance was kind of cute as she sat there in her anger. Her long hair was obscuring her face, her arms were crossed firmly across her chest, and I could hear her lightly mumbling underneath her breath. It was like there was a tiny fire inside her and it made me smile even as it concerned me. I didn’t like when she was upset and instantly for reasons I didn’t understand I wanted to make her happy again as soon as possible. Being friends with anyone was still so new to me the emotions I felt towards her, my friend, were something I wasn’t altogether sure of.  
“Are you going to tell me why you’re all slumped over?” I said waiting for her answer, but only receiving a sigh.   
“Don’t make me mad, little girl,” I said firmly upon that response until looking directly at her I caught her looking at me now.   
I couldn’t take my eyes off her in that moment, she was looking at me, but I didn’t like the look in her eyes. They were sad, they were vulnerable, and most of all they had tears in them. Instantly, again, I wanted to make her happy, but also, I wanted to kill her mother. But I suppressed the urge to do so. I just kept driving and kept my mind focused on her.  
“I don’t want to talk, Victor…just drive. Wherever we’re going I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said Constance her voice dejected as she finally looked away from me. Once again, Constance just looked straight ahead, this time I could see the frown clear on her face, and the tears slowly leaving her eyes. I looked at the road then as I tried to think of a way to make that smile I had grown to love so much. It made me think of her mother. I had only known the woman a short time, but was growing to hate her already because she made her daughter so unhappy. But then looking at Constance I sighed too deciding to just leave it be.   
“Your father wants me to take you to buy a dress, dress shoes; anything you want. Apparently, you’re going to a party,” I whispered turning to smile at her hoping she would smile back. But I didn’t get that response. Instead that seemed to make things even worse, it was like that distressed her more. Constance only started to cry harder and laying her head back on the seat her hands covered her face. I was stunned, I wasn’t expecting that response, I didn’t think it was that bad, but as I watched her cry it occurred to me that maybe the party was a bigger issue then I thought. Watching her out of the corner of my eye, I waited to say anything until she looked at me again, but she never did. She only sat there crying and I hated that the more we drove down the road.  
“Look at me, little girl,” I whispered only hearing her sniffle in response not doing as I asked.   
Her response angered me immediately, but not just at her. I was mad at all the people that had made her this way as I abruptly stopped the car. Pulling to the side of the road, I slammed on the brakes making her scream finally uncovering her face as I did so. Turning I faced her and frowning I found that she was still not looking at me.   
“Look at me, little girl,” I snapped making her eyes snap to me as she immediately sat up straight in her seat.   
“What is wrong with you?” I exclaimed still wanting to see that smile of hers. Once again, she was silent, but when I openly glared at her I think she got the hint that that was not allowed when she was with me. But then she burst into tears again. Constance was crying her eyes out at the same time as she tried to talk to me and though I was glad she was talking to me I couldn’t understand a word she was saying. That was why I raised my hand stopping her in the middle of a blubbering sentence. I waited to try again until she was only crying just a little bit.   
“My parents are using me against each other again. Daddy’s having a party and won’t invite my mom, and mom’s getting back at me by making me buy a dress that will make me look…slutty because she wants me to embarrass him. They both wants me to be a certain way, but they don’t want me to just be who I am. Mom wants a little whore just like she is so daddy will by mad and all my dad wants is a sweet little girl to show off. No matter what I do I can’t please both and be happy myself,” whispered Constance wiping away her tears as her eyes finally met mine.   
“And?” I said somehow knowing there was more.   
“I love both my parents, Victor, even my mom even if she is a bitch most of the time. I want them to be happy with me, but that seems so hopeless,” whispered Constance giving me a look in that moment as if she expected me to understand and though I didn’t let on I did.   
“They both want me a certain way. Daddy wants me to be his perfect little princess, mom wants me to be bad, a slut, just to spite him…but I just want to be me. I want to be me, but I want to make them happy too. How do I do that?” whispered Constance looking to me once more. I didn’t know what to say to her at first, I understood how she was feeling, my parents had been the same, but once again pushing all thoughts of them away I looked at her. It was as I was focusing on her that Don Falcone’s words echoed in my brain and I realized that maybe I had a solution for her. The Don had said after all to get her anything she wanted, well, she wanted to please her parents, but also let them see who she was. Maybe I could help her do that.   
“What do you think I should do, Victor?” whispered Constance leaning heavily against the armrest of her seat just as a smile appeared on my face.   
“You can get a dress to please everyone and when the night of the party comes just wear the one you want. Don Falcone said you can get whatever you want, whatever makes you happy, so if three dresses do that I don’t think he’ll mind. He does love you and he does want you to be happy,” I explained watching as her mouth fell open in that moment. I had made her speechless, but I didn’t care as her mouth closed. Then there it was, her smile. I had made her happy again and as our eyes locked I was happy because I had done that. I had made my new friend happy and that pleased me more than I could express. It was a feeling I didn’t altogether understand. I knew I had it when that smile I had been searching for spread wide across her face.   
And then it happened. No one in my life had ever dared hug me, but she did. Constance moved forward before I could stop her and she wrapped her around the middle of my body hugging me tightly. It took my breath away even as I sat there not responding back. I didn’t know how to respond right away, I was in shock I think as I just sat there with her hugging me, and me sitting there stiff as a board. It was something from that moment forward I would only allow her to do; if anyone else even tried I would shoot them.   
“Oh, thank you, Victor. You’re a genius, I never would have thought of that,” exclaimed Constance pulling back as she said it surprising me again with a kiss on the cheek. Once again, I was shocked as I sat there staring at her. That would be yet another thing that only she would ever do. I decided that in that moment as I sat back in my seat slowly coming back to myself. Sitting back, I started to drive again still watching her out of the corner of my eye as she did the same, and suddenly I realized it was happening again. My heart was pounding and once again I didn’t understand why. This time, Constance didn’t take her eyes off me.   
“Stop staring, little girl,” I whispered making her smile.  
“You know, you pretend to be all hard and cold hearted, but I think you’re a sweetheart deep down,” whispered Constance.   
“No, I’m not,” I said making that the only answer I gave her in return.


End file.
